overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Doomfist
Doomfist is one of the heroes of Overwatch. He is a zealous and cunning criminal combatant who wants to drown the world in a future of conflict to "strengthen" humanity. Doomfist's cybernetics make him a highly-mobile, powerful frontline fighter. In addition to dealing ranged damage with his , Doomfist can , , or charge into the fray with his . When facing a tightly packed group, Doomfist leaps out of view, then crashes down to earth with a spectacular . Bio Abilities Beside these abilities, Doomfist is able to jump, crouch, and perform Quick Melee. Unlocks Skins Emotes ;Note: :a This emote, after activating, will remain in its animation until the player inputs other actions to interrupt it. Victory Poses Voice Lines Sprays Highlight Intros Weapons Achievements Story The moniker of Doomfist has been carried by at least three individuals: *"The Savior" - Adhabu Ngumi *"The Scourge" - Akinjide Adeyemi (deceased) *"The Successor" - Akande Ogundimu Each Doomfist has wielded a gauntlet that was, according to Timmy, powerful enough to level a skyscraper. Each gauntlet is distinct in appearance and makes it unclear if the glove itself is passed along. Akinjide Adeyemi previously worked for Talon while he still held the title. During this time, he recruited Akande Ogundimu as a mercenary and as his apprentice. He was later betrayed by Akande, who killed him and took his gauntlet, and title. Akande was defeated by Winston and his gauntlet was put on display in a museum, which held an exhibition about Overwatch. Widowmaker and Reaper attacked the museum with the intent to steal the gauntlet, but were fought off by Winston and Tracer. The gauntlet was partly damaged after Brian used it to attack Widowmaker.Cinematic Trailer Afterward the gauntlet was moved to Numbani Heritage Museum for an exhibition about Doomfist. The opening of the exhibition is considered as one of Numbani's Unity Day celebrations. Recently, Numbani activated the OR15 Program, in order to protect the city against the active Doomfist.Developer Update Introducing Orisa Overwatch After being freed from a maximum security facility owned by Helix with the help of Reaperhttps://playoverwatch.com/en-us/blog/20877886, Akande attacked Numbani's Adawe International Airport and destroyed several OR15s in the clash. The gauntlet was then stolen from Numbani's possession as a result. Doomfist's return to Talon was not wholly welcomed by everyone in the organization; by the time he had escaped from prison, the group had largely moved on without him, focusing on using Talon as a way to extort and procure wealth. A key player in this shift was a man named Vialli, who met Doomfist in Venice to inform him about the change in philosophy after Vialli had tried to send assassins after him - only for Vialli's life to be cut short as he was thrown off a bridge by Doomfist. Akande would later rejoin the council, to re-center Talon's focus on inciting warfare once more. Personality Doomfist has a fondness for battle as he was known to participate in martial arts tournaments before his injuries and treatment made him disqualified from participating again. He also took Talon's beliefs and philosophy about war and conflict as a way to test the strength of mankind to heart. Regardless of his love for fighting, Doomfist is not a brute who relies solely on strength. He has a surprisingly calm demeanor, even under pressure - during the battle with the strike team in Numbani, he was able to concentrate on Tracer's movement even while she was gunning him down, eventually being able to rip out her chronal accelerator's hardware mid-Blink. He also fosters an intelligent, almost philisophical mind; he was able to curry favor in not only his family's business empires but also within Talon's inner circles, far exceeding his mentor's influence. Despite losing his arm and sustaining injuries to them during the Omnic Crisis, Akande doesn't hold hatred towards Omnics; it's very likely he's accepted the fact that his wounds were merely the result of the war, and his cybernetics only reinforced his beliefs (and his strength). If anything, he knows full well that areas with blended Omnic/human populations like King's Row are teetering on the edge of social collapse, and thus he has no real desire to stop the Second Omnic Crisis from occurring because of this. In fact, that may just be what he, and Talon, wants. Akande is so arrogant as he is always boasting about his strength and disappointment in his opponent and that he expected more. Also, he seems to believe that humans need to augment their strengths with cybernetics which seems to be the opposite of what Zarya believes, judging from their interaction. Tips * Doomfist's abilities can be used in succession to maneuver as well as hunt down and kill enemies quickly. * Think of Doomfist as somewhat like a combination of Reinhardt and Reaper. He operates almost exclusively in short range, using his abilities to both close distance and build Barrier health to sustain himself in the fight. He also shares a similar major flaw: if caught out in the open, you will die. While marked as a "flanking" character, he actually works somewhat better as something like a bodyguard: with practice, he can make short work of characters like Tracer and Genji, who normally want to harass the back line. ** Ironically, a good Tracer or Genji can counter Doomfist well, so be on your guard against either person and do not underestimate their mobility. Try to bait their dash and whip around to punch them where they appear. * Always be aware of your aggression, playing around the objective, picking off overextended enemy stragglers, and sticking to your team is one of the best ways to use Doomfist to his full potential. * Fight only on your terms, use your mobility to surprise enemies from odd angles, wait for them at the cart or around corners. Knowledge of enemy positions is critical, and having a team that communicates to you the positions of snipers and turrets before you face check them is always handy. ** Be careful when you charge the Rocket Punch for it is loud and can make many enemies hesitate if they hear it. * Lucio is one of the best healers to have with you, as he can heal you while keeping up with you and deal enough damage to secure kills. This combination is hard to fight if pulled off correctly to contest a point. * Save your uppercut if you can to damage enemies that surprise you. It hits harder than your shockwave and primes your target for follow up shots from your shotgun or rocket punch. * Meteor strike makes you move FAST, use it to fly across the map at high speeds, landing where they least expect. Using it immediately after cast sometimes works as a surprise attack in a melee, killing overzealous enemies that thought they had you. * The lead on your shotgun is similar to the lead on your rocket punch. * Graviton Surge can be helpful to group up the most enemies for Meteor Strike. * Doomfist's mobility allows him to reach high places, and after using a Rising Uppercut, he floats for a moment. This is a good opportunity to aim and adjust a Seismic Slam or Rocket Punch, or simply to search an area while jumping out of and into cover. * Shockwave has many uses, and utilizing its full potential is tricky without practice. Get used to aiming without the reticle, remember not to jump, and use it to hop forward off rooftops to gain maximum damage. Starting from solid ground increases overall damage. * Shockwave cross is where you use the short hop to leap through a target and spin mid-jump to hit them with the slam, disorienting them. * Your shotgun reloads at the same rate you can quick melee punch, and you should be punching in between shots if you can. * Be careful not to charge off a cliff with Doomfist's alternate attack. * Your Rising Uppercut can be used to knock enemies off cliffs, or damage heroes like Pharah who have extended height. Counters * The game considers Doomfist's gauntlet attacks as abilities. Sombra's Hack can disable all of them, leaving him with little choice but to fight or run. ** Sombra's EMP also removes any shields Doomfist may have, similar to its interaction with Sound Barrier. Pair all this with Doomfist's somewhat meager ranged damage and large hitbox, and Sombra can easily defeat him if he's caught off guard. * Doomfist's attacks lack range, and is a target for snipers or people with longer ranges, like Widowmaker or even Soldier: 76. ** However, Widowmaker is a more viable counter as Doomfist's gauntlet allows him to speed up to and kill Soldier: 76. * Zarya, surprisingly, fares well against Doomfist. While she still suffers from any CC that Doomfist inflicts on his abilities (Rocket Punch especially), her Barriers still work nicely against any damage he might inflict. All of Doomfist's mobility is based on his abilities, which have the double duty of being the main source of his damage. If he spends all of it trying to break through Zarya's Barriers, she can then use the extra charge to burn down Doomfist, who will be in a relatively vulnerable state. Furthermore, Doomfist's Meteor Strike has a modest reaction time requirement; Zarya can stand in the epicenter, use Particle Barrier, and eat the attack without breaking a sweat, while gaining charge in the meantime. * If put into good hands though, Genji and Tracer can very well serve as counters to Doomfist due to their very high mobility and their medium/far ranged attacks. ** Genji's way of countering Doomfist is by either jumping over Doomfist's Seismic Slam and his Rocket Punch, or by using his Swift Strike to get out of the way. *** Genji can also use his Swift Strike to avoid Doomfist's Meteor Strike. **Tracer, however, can dodge Doomfist's attacks by either Blinking out of the way, or use her Recall ability. * Roadhog, the other "enforcer" in the roster, can stop Doomfist nicely. The latter has a major weakness in that his hitbox is the largest out of all of the Offense characters. He also operates almost exclusively in short range. This is everything Roadhog wants: he can hook Doomfist quite reliably and deal solid damage with his Scrap Gun, since Doomfist's profile and head hitbox are, again, relatively large. The hook also serves as a wonderful counter to Doomfist if a Rocket Punch is telegraphed. 600 Health is also not too bad at surviving a combo barrage, giving Roadhog and his team ample time to react and punish. * Pharah easily out heights Doomfist, and since Doomfist's abilities can only be projected forward, or onto the ground, he has little means of taking her out. * If used properly, Reaper can counter Doomfist well. His Wraith Form allows him to avoid Doomfist's punches, and the fact that Doomfist specializes in melee combat can serve Reaper well, giving an opportunity to make short work of him. Just steer clear of walls behind you, as Doomfist's Rocket Punch is more effective if you are struck and hit against a wall. * Wrecking Ball can be another strong counter to Doomfist as his Piledriver can nulify the effect of the Rising Upercut, leaving Doomfist vulnerable in turn. Wrecking Ball's Grappling Claw makes him a dangerous target to approach as well, wait until his Roll loses speed to fight back. ** His Minefield ultimate should be avoided at all cost due to Doomfist's lack of range. If Wrecking Ball stays in the field, shoot with the Hand Cannon. Trivia *Doomfist was revealed and added to the PTR on July 6, 2017. *Doomfist has had a presence in Overwatch since it was first revealed to the public at BlizzCon 2014. The gauntlet was present in the Cinematic Trailer and in Numbani, and then in 2017 the release of Orisa and the article Talon Involvement Confirmed in Previous Attack on Helix Facility built up to his release. *Doomfist was not intended to be a major character during development — he began life as a throwaway line for the cinematic trailer. After his gauntlet was featured in the cinematic and references were made to him in Numbani, it was decided he should be a "generational character," as in multiple characters in the same universe wearing the same moniker.PC Gamer, Chris Metzen interview *Doomfist is the first male hero to be added after the game's launch. *In the Summer Games, Doomfist's signature sport is Shot Put. *"Akande" can be translated as something akin to "first to arrive" or "firstborn"; "Ogundimu", meanwhile, is a two-parter: Ogun is the Yoruba orisa, or deity, of iron and war, and dimu is a verb meaning "to hold". *Doomfist's 'Leopard' skin was originally called 'Cheetah', but was changed when a fan pointed out that cheetah fur had a different pattern.The mislabeled pattern Cultural References *Doomfist's "One punch is all I need" voice line, "One Punch" highlight intro, and "Punchman" spray are all references to the anime One-Punch Man, whose main character is known for ending all fights with one punch. *Doomfist's interactions with Junkrat makes a reference to that of Scooby-Doo, which is "I would have gotten my Fist sooner if it weren't for those meddling kids!" *Doomfist's ability to gain shields by dealing damage (as well as the name of the passive) is a reference to the quote "The best defense is a strong offense", which is said to be associated with the Jeet Kune Do philosophy. *Doomfist's Irin skin is likely a reference to Jack from Tekken. As if catching on to it, the official Tekken Facebook and Twitter tweeted Doomfist's Irin skin. *Doomfist's "The Greatest" spray is modeled after the iconic picture of Muhammad Ali standing over Sonny Liston after beating him in the first round of their "Heavyweight" title rematch. *Doomfist's spray "Move List" is likely a reference to the "Shoryuken" move from Street Fighter. His ability "Rising Uppercut" resembles it greatly, and the Z-motion + Punch shown in the spray is how the move is performed in-game. *Doomfist's "Combo breaker!" voice line is likely a reference to Killer Instinct. *Domfists stances and dependence on a designated arm for striking make his combat techniques similar to the west-African martial art Dambe . Patch changes * }} References es:Doomfist ko:둠피스트 pl:Pięść Zagłady ru:Кулак Смерти Category:Character Category:Male Category:Hero Category:Talon